Early Mornings
by Vahnati
Summary: Mornings are just... wonderful. Well, at least, they are when you get woken up by her. She's just so good at making him happy...
1. She Makes Him Happy

_**Early Mornings**_

_****Disclaimer: **Avatar: The last Airbender and all of it's associated characters, themes, and works are all the intellectual property of their respective copyright holders, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. While I don't own the characters, I do own a laptop and a sword. Stop me if you can -.^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: She Makes Him Happy<strong>

The sun had just yet to break over the horizon, but Azula woke up nonetheless. Most Firebenders rose _with_ the sun, the sun being the focus and bringer of their powers, but the sun rising marked the beginning of the day, and since every day was a battle, it therefore marked the beginning of the battle. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, ever the cunning and ready one, was always sure to be up just before the day could begin, giving her the decisive edge over her countrymen. Whereas they would all rise with the start of the battle, she would already have her first move mapped and ready.

Today, however, there was no battle, neither figurative nor otherwise. There was only her, preparing herself in quiet serenity for the sun's radiant caress to come and bless her fair, porcelain skin as her long sheet of midnight black, enviously smooth hair cascaded down her back, falling halfway down her back and swaying imperceptibly in a minute morning breeze while her molten gold irises began to flash into motion. There was only herself to greet the coming dawn. Herself, and the young man lying just next to her on the heavily crimson colored, silk laden bed built big enough for four easy. Not that there would ever be but the two of them in it.

Azula was on his left side, the scarred side, the side he had been marked on. _His mark,_ She reminded herself. Though the scar engulfing his entire left eye, up to his hairline and back to his ear, was meant initially to be a shameful one, showing his weakness to all the world, Azula herself had never thought of it in that way. It was his mark, the scar which could and would only ever be worn by the Crown Prince himself, a unique badge that none could ever imitate. It was the mark that proved, beyond a doubt in her mind, that he was truly the most courageous citizen of the Fire Nation. The only one to ever stand up to the Fire Lord and his oppressive tyranny.

It was the mark of Prince Zuko. It was the mark of her brother.

Sighing, Azula thought of reaching out to touch it gingerly. She had done so many times before, almost always when he was awake though. She had to show him that she did not think it hideous or him disgusting. How could she ever think such a thing though? She loved him.

_She_ loved _him_.

She **loved** him.

He groaned lightly in his sleep, as if feeling her phantom touch even when her hand had remained still and by her side. She did not wish to wake him up like that. No, not like that. A devious, familiar smile crept across those full, pale rosy lips. There was, however, not a single hint of malice in that smile of hers, not a single thought of malevolence in that pretty little head. After all, she only wanted to make him happy.

And she knew _**exactly**_ how to make him happy.

Removing the soft, silken sheets from herself, the still very much nude from last night's activities princess made her way, crawling silently, purposefully, seductively, like the predator she was, to the spot she knew oh-so well. Her favorite spot in the world. The only spot she could make him happy from. And she wanted to make him happy.

She had to remove the sheets from him first; they were in the way after all, and she couldn't make him happy if they were in the way. So, with the hushed rustle of cloth over cloth and flesh, she pulled the sheets away, revealing her brother in the same state as she herself, exposed skin, nothing private, no secrets. Not from her, anyways. He couldn't keep _any_ secrets from her. Flinching in his sleep, the sudden contact with the chilly predawn threatened to disturb him from his slumber, but Azula wasn't concerned. She knew soon enough, such minor inconveniences would be all but forgotten from his mind.

She crouched before the sleeping figure on all fours, her hands and knees, with her lower back arched in the air, ready to pounce at a moments notice, ready to strike.

It lay still before her, oblivious to the golden, predatory eyes that stalked it. Plush and peaceful it laid there. Azula licked her lips, a conscious act or not she couldn't be sure, not that it mattered. Slowly now, methodically, she placed soft kisses on her prey. Soft, warm, moistened, arousing kisses, here and there and everywhere.

Zuko, still very much in the unconscious world of sleep, noticed the strange sensation of his oddly growing excitement. He couldn't place why though, being lost in a dream as he was, but he groaned quietly nonetheless as the blood rushed down and out.

Azula took note of the quiet, aching groan that rose from deep in her prince's chest. She knew how to ease that ache. She could make it go away. He looked ready, but she wanted to be sure. With one velveteen hand, she gave a light squeeze, tugging softly as she pulled her hand back. He was certainly ready. Finally. She didn't like to wait.

As he entered that curious realm between dreams and consciousness, he could just make out the faint sound of wet flesh sliding over flesh, and he could feel the enrapturing sensation of something hot and supple gliding over him, back and forth in a steady, seductive rhythm that screamed for his attention.

Zuko's eyes opened just as the first hints of sunlight broke out over the eastern horizon, but he didn't even notice. Couldn't notice. There was only one thing in the world he could focus on, and it was her. His Princess. His sister.

His blood.

Zuko's vision blurred and an unconscious moan rose unbidden from his lips as hers moved up, tautly passing over the ridge separating shaft from tip. She pulled away, noticing her brother awake, and with a devilish smile she gave him an angelic look. It was something she and she alone could pull off effortlessly, perfectly.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." She coyly greeted him, her face still so close that her hot breath could be felt. The use of his title always drove him wild, mad with desire, as it never failed to remind him just how forbidden this all was. Of all the rules he followed, it was the one he broke that made him insane. Insane with passion, insane with lust; just plain insane.

Insane for Azula. Insane as Azula. _Insane with Azula_.

Without warning she rose, crawling up him until their faces nearly met, her warm velvet skin brushing against his body the entire way and sending an electric sensation throughout him, just as exhilarating as the first time. They'd have to cut his hands off to stop him from touching her. Her and that angel soft skin, drawn tight over her perfectly lithe frame. She knew all his weaknesses. She _was_ all his weaknesses.

"Azula..." Anything else he may have wanted to say died as her lips melted into his, hot as molten rock and as all consuming as the fire they both controlled. It wasn't as if he had anything else to say though; no, all he wanted to do was say her name. Yell her name. **Scream** her name. God how he loved that name.

Placing a hand on his chest, Azula pushed her brother back down and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, just relax now Zuzu. I'm going to make you happy."

He opened his mouth to say something, but found his mouth to be paralyzed as he watched her slide back down, sweet, seductive hunger in those eyes that reflected his so perfectly.

"You want me to make you happy, don't you?" She asked, so sweetly, so sensually that it twisted his insides.

"Yes..." He choked out, barely audible, not that it mattered. She knew the answer. She _always_ knew the answer.

"Then just relax, big brother. I can make you happy. Little sister will make sure you're happy." Azula purred, licking her lips again and watching her brother's eyes intently, defeating him with but a look. Slowly now, making sure he witnessed every moment, she parted her lips, opening her mouth just slightly before resuming her earlier work, sliding down him at a painfully slow pace.

Zuko groaned loudly and clenched the sheets in both fists as muscles throughout his body tensed. Mind-blowing was all that could describe the sensation. Pure ecstasy. His breath caught in his throat when she started humming, a purr that resonated throughout her mouth and lent a vibrating stimulation to her lips.

"Oh my... Fuckin' fire, Azula. Oh-!" Again he found speech impossible as his diaphragm locked itself, along with the muscles in his arms and legs. He couldn't squeeze his fists hard enough it seemed, despite the knuckles already being a ghastly white. "Ngh," Was all he could moan out when the air finally escaped his body. He couldn't even open his eyes. She was **so** **good** at making him happy.

"Prince Zuko, why don't you look at me?" She asked, a fake worry creasing her brow and a manipulative pout on her lips. _Agni those lips..._ "Does seeing me not... make you happy?"

With the euphoria on hold, Zuko was able to open his eyelids, and looking down at the hurt expression on his sister's face made his chest clutch in on itself.

"Azula, I-no, that's... I-I..." He trailed off as she began to giggle, the seductive sound easing his concern. Without another word she was on him again, and just like before, her eyes never left his. He soon found watching her was almost as exciting as feeling her, and nearly impossible to do for extended periods. The corners of her mouth were curved up in a smile that affected her cheeks, and her eyes were bright golden in the early rays of the sun, wide and shimmering with a playful innocence. A look so out of place for the act she committed, that it only made it that much better.

He moaned again, this time the sound of his voice was much weaker, even cracked at times, as it squeezed itself out of his throat. His eyes rolled back into his skull, but every time he forced them back down. He wanted to watch her. **Needed** to watch her.

Her rhythmic bobbing was perfect, and never faltered. She was determined to make him happy, after all.

A gasp hiccuped in Zuko's throat when he felt her tongue sliding along the bottom part of his shaft, hot, wet and smooth, strong but supple. Azula noticed the look on his face shift when she made use of her tongue, and deciding to play even more, she cocked her head to the side with a questioning quirk of her eyebrows, but never stopped her motion. The effect was his ever more sensitive tip rubbing against the inside of her moistened, yielding cheek.

"Mmm?" She purred, generating a stronger vibration for just the moment on her lips.

Although many noises escaped the young man's mouth, nothing coherent came out. Only broken, hollow pleas of desperation and lust fueled moans. Azula giggled again, and it drove him even crazier.

"Oh ffffuu-" His breathing was quickly growing heavy and ragged, his thoughts jumbled and indiscernible. She could feel the heat growing, signalling how near he was, but she continued until she was certain he was on the edge, and much to her brother's dismay, she stopped.

"Zuzu..." She called, teasing him with her very words. He had to fight just to focus on her. "I want to make you happy, Zuzu. Do you want me to make you happy?" Oh, the joy she got from teasing him so.

"Yes, Azula please, don't stop! Please, Azula, please..." He begged her, panting and fighting for the breath to do so, certain the aching throb would kill him soon. She loved it when he begged her. She could even feel a warm tingle between her own legs when he did it.

"Alright Zuko. I will make you happy. Your princess loves to make you happy." Those seductive words, coming from the most sensual lips in existence, were so very, very true.

She took him in again, and this time she wouldn't stop until she finished. She was his good little, oh-so obedient, princess.

Zuko moaned uncontrollably, his leg twitching now and again, as those fiery lips glided up and down, over and over in that unending, tantalizing cycle.

"Oh, Azula... Azula... Make me happy, Azul-OH... Azula, make me happy..!" He groaned the mantra over and over, and the girl in question couldn't help herself as a trickle ran down her own leg at the repeating of her name. Just the power to have such an effect on him turned her on something fierce.

Once more, she could feel the rising heat as her tongue slid over him. He was close, so very close that she could taste it. Still she bobbed her head in that same, hypnotically perfect pattern, unbroken and unending, all to the profound delight of Zuko.

She had never really been able to discern exactly why it was that she loved it so, whether it was the salty, bittersweet tang itself or the fact that it was hers and hers alone to taste. Zuko's wine was fiery and hot, and she liked hot, but it would be a lie not to admit that her sole possession of him didn't make it all the better. Either way, it didn't matter, because in the end she loved it. She wanted it. She **craved** it. Big brother tasted _so __**good**_ on her lips.

His haggard breathing filled the room, but soon he would be deaf to all. As the pressure built to an all-time high, every muscle in his body tightened, his throat tightened and the air became trapped in his lungs. His mouth opened wide but no sound emitted from it. His fists curled so hard that his own nails cut into his palms, and his eyes rolled back to peer inside his skull. Finally, with agonizing pleasure, he burst.

He exploded into his sister's mouth with perhaps more force than ever before. Garbled moans and sobs of ecstasy escaped him as his entire body twitched and jerked with muscle spasms. His eyes rolled back so hard they could have just as easily popped out of their sockets.

Meanwhile, Azula never flinched, never faltered even the slightest as she maintained her perfect rhythm, and when she finally tasted what she longed for she gave an appreciative moan from deep inside of her. Her throat worked tirelessly, effortlessly as she swallowed everything, and still she wore that same, playfully innocent look on her flawlessly beautiful face.

She continued on, coaxing the remainder out, until she could be certain he was dry. She savored every last drop that he could give to her.

After what seemed like much longer than necessary, Azula at long last pulled away from him, licking like a kitten the film that had built up around her lips before crawling up to be face to face with Zuko again. Zuko, in turn, after finally having regained conscious control of his body, held her face gently in his warm, comforting hands.

"I love you, _so_ much, Azula. More than the fire itself. Be mine forever, please." Her response, whatever it may have been, would have to wait, as it was his turn to cut her off with a fervent kiss. Attacking her delicious lips with equally hunger and enthusiasm to what she had shown, Zuko sucked lightly at them before forcing his tongue inside her mouth, all to the pleasant astonishment of Azula herself. She had hardly been successful in keeping secret the fact that she would let him do whatever he wanted with her body.

After finally freeing themselves from each other, if only just briefly to gasp for breath, she looked deep into her brother's eyes, then told him, "You could never get rid of me, Zuko." She ran her hand down the scarred side of his face, delicately fingering every contour and ridge, the whole time swimming in her brother's golden eyes. "Besides, if I ever left, who would make you happy?"

_**And oh, how good she was at making him happy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's<strong>_** Note: **Here's to hoping all the stupid spacing issues have been taken care of, also thanks for the reviews guys, means the world to me! ~Cheers to the Zest.**  
><strong>


	2. He Drives Her Wild

_**Late Nights**_

She pushed his bedroom door open without any effort at all. It was already open, of course, and she was long past the point of needing to knock. Her silken night robe swayed lightly in the late night breeze that entered the room from the balcony, and she reached up to hold herself for warmth. She hardly had a chance to tighten her arms around her middle before she was suddenly spun around and brought into his embrace.

"Zuk-"

Her words were cut off before she even managed to say his name, but Azula could care less as she reveled in the sweet succulence of his lips on hers. Melting into the warmth of his arms and the taste of his lips, all thoughts of the chilly night air dissipated from her mind, leaving only a palpable lust for more and an uncontrollable, insatiable tingle growing rapidly in her belly, like a wildfire in a drought stricken meadow.

Through the whisper thin fabric of her nightgown, Zuko could feel every voluptuous curve of his little sister's lithe body as his hands glided up and down and all around her. The nightgown, he decided, had to go, for as velveteen and pleasing to the touch as it was, he knew from personal experience that simply nothing could compare to the feel of her actual flesh, drawn so perfectly taught and smooth over that petit frame of hers.

With a hand that knew exactly what it was doing and without so much as a pause for breath, Zuko reached down and undid the sash that held Azula's robe closed with but a single, fluid pull, and right on cue she allowed her arms to drop just long enough to shrug off the garment, exposing the flawless perfection that was her unblemished, creme-colored skin. All this, and never once did their lips part, nor did their hands stray too far for too long. As soon as her robe fell away, Zuko's hands were upon her, dancing and squeezing along the soft, supple curves that haunted his every dream and waking moment.

Azula moaned softly into her lover's mouth as he caressed her tender flesh, fingers tracing delicious lines all over her body and sending excited chills shooting down her spine. Without warning he hoisted her up, grabbing the thicker parts of her legs and taking full advantage of their size difference. To her it felt effortless, as it may very well have been given the tightly corded muscle she could feel rippling beneath his skin. She squeezed his arms, only to find them completely unyielding, and that served only to fuel the fire in her belly, a reaction made obvious to Zuko by the new moan he could feel so much as hear developing in her throat.

If Azula had opened her eyes and Zuko had happened to gaze into them, he would have seen only one thing; hunger. Unbridled desire and lust fueled hunger. Even with their eyes shut as they were, it didn't take all of his life experience to know what his sister was feeling right then. As siblings, the two shared much, including a sort of bond that helped them communicate without words. They just knew each other _oh so well_. Her hunger taking over, Azula began to nibble at her brother's lower lip, her hot breath coming out in what almost seemed like gasps to spread out over his face and neck. She was a dragon, and her fire, desire.

So caught up in consuming his face had she been that the princess didn't even notice how they, or rather _he_, had moved them over towards his bed, where they now stood at the foot of. With a gasp of surprise she was tossed onto the sheets, melting like hot butter into the soft, fuzzy fabric of the top layer. Not silk, no this top sheet of Zuko's was a somewhat thick, unbearably soft and fuzzy thing that you almost seemed to sink into as you lay on top of it. It was all the young girl could do to not climax on the spot as she savored the sensation all over her own baby soft skin, digging her fingers in and losing herself in the sea of rapture.

Zuko could already tell how far along she was, and he knew _exactly_what she needed. After giving her a moment to writhe and wiggle about on what he knew to be her favorite blanket in the entire world, he crawled onto his bed as well, coming up on his hands and knees as he moved over top of her.

"Azula..." He whispered her name, just the way she liked it, and was rewarded by yet a new set of ecstatic moans. "Azula..." Only a tiny bit louder, yet twice as forceful in her ears and it drove her mad. "Azula..." This time he merely breathed her name into her left ear, but the reaction was so powerful he could have very well screamed her name. Her mouth opened wide, but only soft moans and whimpers of desire escaped her lips.

"Oh Zu-" She tried so desperately to say his name, but to no avail.

"Shhh..." Zuko silenced her with a finger and an exhalation before she could finish his name, yet again. "I know what you need Azula." And with that, he set about doing what needed to be done.

He trailed butterfly kisses along her jawline, down her neck and made his way to her chest, now heaving and emanating a heat so fierce as to make even a seasoned Firebender such as himself think twice. Squeezing playfully the one as he suckled the other, he flicked the cherry red, copper piece sized nipple with his tongue, relishing the divine taste of sin and taking full advantage of how erect, and thereby aroused, she was. He took the pink bud in his teeth and nibbled ever so lightly, eliciting an unbidden gasp of horrified pleasure from his princess.

Trailing down further, he left a wake of feathery light yet hot, moist kisses down her stomach and naval, pausing just briefly to lick her adorable little belly button, sending Azula into a mad giggling fit. Squeezing her sides and digging his thumbs in just under her ribcage on both sides, Zuko was able to send her into an even wilder fit of hysteria, fueled greatly by the anticipation of what was yet to come.

When at last she was able to reclaim enough control of herself to open her eyes, they were alight with the fires of one who was standing on the very brink of what they craved most, one who knew it was within arm's reach and had but to stretch out a hand and take hold of it. With an insane fire in her eyes, Azula placed her hands on top of her brother's head, digging and curling her fingers into his matted hair. She was as ready as she ever could be.

Zuko decided it was time to judge his progress, and so with a single finger he massaged her, up and down and found indeed that she was already thoroughly soaked, just as he had imagined. Azula moaned audibly at this violation, but it was simply an opening note in what would be a symphony of ecstasy.

Without further delay he took the plunge, diving tongue first into his sister and savoring the nectar as it spilled out over his taste buds. In response, Azula threw her head back and let out a simpering wail while clenching and releasing her fists, effectively pulling tufts of Zuko's hair each time. This did little to deter him, however, as he took this for the encouragement to dig deeper.

As the burning, wet muscle slid deeper inside of her, swirling and stretching to taste all it could, Azula could feel with stark clarity every movement it made, along with her own body's response to the invasion. With every twisting plunge she could feel herself growing wetter, the juices building with every stimulating lick he made.

Suddenly, he withdrew, but the protest perched on her tongue died just as quickly when her entire world began to spin in a haze of disorienting colors and indecorous euphoria. "Huuuu-Ohhh," Her audible sounds of enticing sensuality rose both in force and volume as Zuko's skilled tongue began flicking the aroused nubble of her clitoris, and it took nothing short of her years of training in discipline to remain in conscious control of her body.

"Mmmm, Zuz-AH!" The sudden gasp rocked her entire body as a feeling of indescribable bliss flowered throughout her entire being, sowed and cultivated by Zuko's perplexingly nimble tongue. Had Azula been cognizant enough to notice, she may have realized her brother was beginning to employ Firebending in his ministrations, heating his own tongue and causing the saliva to sizzle and steam as it made contact with her plush pink flesh. As it were though, the effect was such that Azula was barely able to register anything outside of pure, unbridled ecstasy and orgasmic euphoria.

Zuko had to maintain a cautious awareness of his younger sibling's legs as he worked, as they had taken to writhing and sliding around of their own accord while their master was lost to carnal desire, and he knew full well that the deceptively powerful limbs could crush his windpipe if they so chose. As a sudden thought occurred to him, he decided he might advise the situation by gently brushing his fingers along her inner thighs, tickling and teasing her in places he knew to be seldom touched.

She squirmed at his touch, a delighted squeal escaping her lips as Zuko's fingers danced along the sensitive flesh, slowly working they're way inwards. In a concerted tandum, he bit down ever so indiscernibly on the nub he had been so vigorously working whilst his finger pushed it's way inside her sanctuary, joined almost immediately by a second. This sudden intrusion evoked a gasping intake of breath from Azula, who's fingers instinctively clenched as her brow furrowed into a pitiful expression of desperate desire. A shudder ran down the length of her spine as Zuko's fiery hot breath impacted with her now overly sensitive sex.

He eased in slowly, painstakingly, _teasingly_slow, purposely taking his time so as to drive her wild. From the increasingly ragged sounding panting of her breath, it was working like a charm. He had also taken to working slow, deliberate cycles with his tongue on her fully aroused nub, careful not to give her too much too fast. In return for his efforts, he was rewarded with desperate gasps, digging nails and delicious wails. Sweet sweat and sin dripped from her like blood from a knife, and he indulged like the famished at a feast.

"...Please..." Was all Zuko could make out, but he thought he caught _go faster_in there as well, whispered like the last flick of a candle in the dead of night.

"Please what, Azula?" He replied coolly, exuding all the confidence he seemed to lack in all other situations.

"Please, Zuuu-" Her words melted into a whimper as he pushed deliberately inward, being sure to stretch his fingers as he went. She simply wasn't allowed to say his name, not yet.

"Please _what_, Azula?" He demanded with more force, his face never leaving more than an inch between them. Her brow furrowed pitifully as she fought for control of her body, a clearly losing battle from the looks of it.

Biting her lip, she managed to capture enough breath to plead with him, "Please Prince Zu-AH!" Her agonized cries of pleasure filled his ears, ringing and reverberating throughout his skull as he withdrew his fingers slowly, savoring the salacious scene of obscenity. He kept her teetering on the edge of oblivion for just as long he wanted to, relishing the absolute power he held over her while he could. Back arched high in the air, mouth open wide and gasping for breath, fingers clenched so tightly around his scalp that he could barely move his head in any direction, she hung suspended in time for as long as he willed it, waiting and begging for merciful release.

"What's my name, Azula?" He asked in a hushed voice, twirling his fingers as he held her at the cusp of pure ecstasy.

"_Please_, Zu-" Her breath caught sharply in her throat as he pushed in.

"That's not what I asked Azula; what is my name?" He pulled out again, stretching her as he went.

"Zuzuuuuuhuhuhuu..." She moaned pitifully as the invading sensation once again worked it's way towards her core.

"My real name Azula, _what is it_?" He demanded, placing emphasis on his words in tandum with the repeated retreat of his fingers. Without giving her so much as a single moment of clarity in which to respond, he increased speed, pushing the air out of her lungs as he slid further in and causing her to gasp for air as he pulled back out.

She wanted nothing more than to cry out his name, scream it to the heavens, but she couldn't manage to draw the breath for it, nor gain enough control over her vocal chords. Her chest heaved violently as she begged inside her own head, pleaded for merciful release only to receive the sound of her own lustful cries in response.

"I want to hear you say it, Azula. What is my name?" He ordered, driving her insane as his name sat perched on her tongue yet unable to cry out. Ragged panting is all that came from her throat.

"I said, what is it, _Azula_, _what, is, my, __**name**_**.**" His voice grew intense as he repeated his command, and for all that she wanted to **scream** it out, his name eluded her tongue as she instead whimpered and writhed, her very soul on **fire** with no way to extinguish the agonizing blaze unless **he**allowed it.

Somehow, somewhere, something deep inside of her broke, and in an instant of clarity she managed to cry out, "**ZUKO!**" with all the desperation and yearning of a little girl being left behind in the wilderness. Her fingers dug in further, if it were even possible, determined to cling to him as if for dear life.

"Again. Say it again, _Azula_."

"ZuuukaaaAAH-_Haaa_!" Squirming as she felt herself invaded again, her words melted into incoherent shrieks of pleasure as dizzying bliss took control.

"Say it!"

Shuddering violently as he pushed the furthest in yet, she managed to scream, "_Zuko!_ Zuko, it's _ZukoZuko__**ZUKO**_**!**" They were the last intelligible words that left her lips, as the last syllable of his name trailed off into an alarmingly loud, almost unending howl of pleasure.

Reality fused into oblivion as the power of her own orgasm sent a devastating shockwave throughout her entire body. Toes curling, fists clenching, eyes rolling, body writhing in agonizing ecstasy, right and wrong no longer mattered and all that existed is what was, and what was was nothing short of pure, unbridled, all consuming _euphoria_ as Azula came so hard it _hurt_, a hurt so good it **burned**, all the while screaming so loud as to wake up the night itself.

Hot, sweet and sticky nectar gushed out of her, coating Zuko's guilty fingers as blazing rhapsody ravished her insides, sending her spiraling into sweet, delectable delirium, and as the sun exploded in her mind's eye, with all the exhilarating bedazzlement of a shattered spectrum, she felt her entire body tense all at once, holding itself as even her own voice froze in her throat, before it all released in perfect tandem and she felt her entire body go absolutely limp with a dead relaxation. Her held breath flowed out gently, with only whispers of her remaining bliss carried on it.

In her own throes of passion, she hadn't even realized she had cried a little, but as she opened her eyes the telltale feeling of watery tracks on her porcelain cheeks attested to the truth. In the corners of her glistening orbs there still remained some water yet unspilt, which she promptly blinked away. Looking down, she finally met her brother's satisfied stare, a confident smirk upon his lips that was more accustomed to displaying itself upon hers as he took notice of the tear tracks. For all her capabilities at lying, it pleased him infinitely to know that there was one thing she simply couldn't fake.

As feeling slowly found it's way back into her, only now did she become aware that he was still inside of her, and as if sensing her realization, he drew his fingers back out, slow and deliberately, causing her to bite at her bottom lip and moan softly in return, more of a humming, purring vibration in her throat than anything else. When at last he was fully removed from her, he noted just how coated his fingers were, and without any hesitation he crawled his way back up to his sister's face, and allowed her to taste of herself by inserting his fingers into her mouth.

Azula graciously accepted his offered gift, making an unmistakeable noise of appreciation when her own succulent juice made contact with her tongue. Wrapping her sultry red lips tightly around them, and making full use of her tongue, she was able to clean Zuko's fingers in a single go, being sure to stare pointedly at him as she did so.

The moment she was done he lunged for her, consuming her lips with his own and invading that delicious mouth of hers with his own tongue, all before Azula even had a chance to react. It mattered little, however, as she was only too eager to fight back, battling her big brother's tongue with her own. The two battled for dominance in what was clearly an even match up, and when at last they had sucked all the breath from each other they broke apart, panting but ultimately pleased with the results. Finally, they decided to settle down, silently agreeing upon a truce for the time being.

With her head upon his chest, and feeling wholly satisfied, Azula spoke his name, "Zuzu..." ever so softly, in that way that made him feel so at peace with himself it was practically alien and almost certainly criminal, a tone she reserved solely for these late night encounters. A muffled grunt was his only response, and she relished the warm sensation of his vibrating chest on the side of her face for just a moment before plainly stating, "That was incredible."

"Azula," He replied, chuckling lightly as he did so, "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"Well-" She began, only to be cut off by his lips once more, only this time it was a gentle, romantic kiss that he stole from her. His hand sneaked it's way behind her left ear, and his finger traced out a small, indiscernible line as it moved just an inch back. With his thumb he picked just the tiniest amount of skin up, pinching it ever so lightly as he ended the fiery embrace of lips. She could manage only to stare deeply into his eyes, a perfect mirror of her own, with a painfully adorable anticipation shimmering in her molten golden irises.

"Happy birthday, Azula." He whispered, and as he did he pinched down on the skin he had been holding, pushed his fingers in so he could just feel her skull, and then twisted.

It was as if the sun itself had exploded in the very room, her vision burned white hot and her ears were ringing loudly. She could feel faintly that her own chest was humming, a sure sign she was making some form of noise, yet whether a whisper or a scream she had no idea, as she could hear none of it. Her entire body was on fire with an ecstasy so pure and so powerful that it was like nothing she had even dreamed possible. There was but one word that could define what she felt; Orgasm. Absolute. Fucking. **Orgasm**. One the likes of which she couldn't even wrap her mind around, it's intensity and magnitude being on a cosmic scale.

She was vaguely aware of a burning pain in her chest, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She would ride this wave of orgasmic bliss, ride it until it crashed against a mountain and shattered her into pieces. Her screams of pleasure would set fire to the skies themselves, and melt the Earth in a blistering torrent of unrivaled brilliance. **FIRE! FIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!** She would **consume** fire, tear the very flesh from her own bones to reach that place inside of her that nobody else could, rip her beating heart from her chest and decimate it to ashes in the palm of her hand, anything so she could _just,_** fucking, **_**COME!**_

From the outside looking in, it was like watching a person possessed. She screamed words that weren't words as her entire body convulsed violently. She could draw no breath, a fact Zuko was well aware of and he was sure to be careful not to hold her this way for too long because of it. In her vehement shrieking, he was able to make out something about a heart being ripped from a chest, fire, and melting the Earth. With a final twist, he brought her to an ultimate crescendo of harmonious lust and incredible waterworks.

She re-entered reality with a gasp for air like someone who had just been drowning, and from what she could tell that may very well have been the case. Her vision had yet to focus, and her hearing was still horribly muffled, but from what she could _feel_, it was almost as if she had been underwater. Practically everything, from her waist down all the way to her feet, was drenched. The real confusion settled in when she realized she wasn't at a beach, but rather in a bed, and her still completely jumbled mind tried to form a question.

"D-didIjuspeethbed?" She attempted, her voice shaking terribly as she was still panting heavily for breath. She became aware of warm, comforting hands that were gently caressing her exposed and alarmingly sensitive skin, accompanied by a soothing, soft voice.

"It's okay Azula, you didn't do anything wrong. Just relax." Jerking her head, she looked up into the face of the young man who spoke to her, and instantly she felt at ease. The familiarity of his face, it was... Zuko. It was her brother. The pieces began settling themselves in her head and her nerves steadied as she realized what was going on, and knew that there wasn't a safer place in all the world.

"Wha.. w-what's.. what-" She stuttered, still struggling to regain her voice, but quieted herself when she heard Zuko shushing her.

"It's alright Zules," He stated, trying with little success to hide his own amusement, "You just uhh... had a little too much fun."

"What did I do?" She asked, still sounding as if she weren't entirely there, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"You ruined my favorite blanket, from the looks of it." He chuckled. For the first time, Azula peeked down at the mess she had made and let out a heavy sigh.

"That was my favorite too." She admitted, with something sounding suspiciously like remorse in her voice.

"Come on, we should get you to a bath."

"Carry me." Azula insisted, sounding every bit the petulant child. He was already getting up and preparing to scoop her into his arms though.

_**It wasn't like this was his first time driving her wild.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I guess I decided to go ahead and make another part to this one after all. I couldn't just let Zuko have all the fun, now could I? ; D Thanks for taking the time guys, hope you enjoyed.  
><em>


End file.
